My Type
by PanicAttack757
Summary: Caitlyn knows what her type is, and Nate is it. Bad summary sorry, story is better. NAITLYN! Please read and review!


**A/N: **Okay, so I have this idea for a one shot, I don't know if it's any good, but I'm going to try writing it. Tell me what you think of this! And remember... REVIEW please! Well, enjoy!

_My Type_

"Caitlyn Gellar." I heard someone say from behind me. I was standing at my locker, it was just before lunch and I was switching my books. I turned around to look at the person who had said my name.

To my surprise it was, "Matthew O'Sullivan." I said to him, smiling slightly.

"Please, call me Matt." He said, smirking at me.

"Well, I only used your full name because you used mine." I replied, turning back to my locker, digging around for my math notebook. I was wondering what on earth the most popular guy at school could be doing talking to me? Yup, Matt is your typical popular guy that you have at every high school. He's tall, 6'2'', with strawberry blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He's captain of the football team, and the junior class president. All in all, every girl wanted him, and every boy wanted to be him.

"So, Caitlyn, I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow night." He asked, leaning on the wall of lockers, so he was facing me, his signature smirk not leaving his face for even a second.

"Why?" I asked, not realizing what he was actually doing.

"Well, I was thinking I could take you out somewhere. You know... like on a date." He said. And I finally realized exactly what he was doing. Oh, my god. He was asking me out. He... Matt O'Sullivan, was asking me... Caitlyn Gellar, out on a date? Oh my god!

"Oh..." I say and turn to look at him. I realized how amazing this was that the most popular guy at school was asking me out, but I couldn't help but think of someone else who I'd rather go out with. And that guy happened to be standing next to me the whole time during this conversation with Matt.

Nathaniel Black. Or Nate, as he's more commonly called. My best friend in the world. One of my few friends. I've known him for years now, and we're pretty freaking close. Not to mention that for almost as long as I've known him, I've been madly in love with him. Yup, I'm in love with my best friend. But what can I say? He's just...Nate. With his adorable curly brown hair, and deep, soulful brown eyes. Plus he's a musician. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't love a musician? I mean, he sings and plays guitar and piano, prefect for writing love songs about me (Hah! I wish.). And on top of that, he's a drummer. I'm a total sucker for guys who play the drums. All in all, Nate is exactly my type of guy.

But back to Matt. I still can't believe he's asking me out! But what do I say? I can't just turn him down for a guy that is my best friend and will only ever see me as just a friend. But I shouldn't go out with Matt if I don't really like him, right?

I realized I was taking a long time to answer Matt's question when he said, "So... what do yo say? Want to go out somewhere tomorrow night?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know what I'm doing then. So can I check and get back to you later today?" I said, making up the excuse off the top of my head.

He smiled and said, "No problem. Just let me know soon, okay?" I nodded, and watched as he walked away.

I turned back to my locker to continue my search for that damned math book, when I realized that Nate was still standing there waiting for me.

"Sorry about this Nate." I said. "You don't have to wait for me. I'll meet you in the cafeteria if you want."

He just shook his head and said, "Nah, it's fine." Then he asked, totally nonchalant, "So... are you going to go out with Matt?"

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. "I don't know. I mean, how often does the loser outcast like me get asked out by the most popular guy at school? But then again, I don't want to go out with him if I don't really like him, you know?"

He nodded again. "Well I'm glad to hear that." He said. "Cause I don't think you should go out with him."

I looked at Nate skeptically. "Really? Why not?" I asked.

"Well, he's kind of a jerk. And I don't want you going out with someone like that. Besides, like you said, you probably don't even like him, so why bother?"

After Nate said that, I got a little pissed off. "You know, I can take care of myself, Nate. And what makes you think he's a jerk? He was just totally nice before. And how do you know I don't like him? I said I don't know if I like him, which does not me I 'probably don't like him' it means I'm still not sure about how I feel. And what makes you think I care whether or not you want me to go out with him? It's not up to you, you know."

"I know, Caitlyn, it's not up to me. But I'm still allowed to care right?" He asked, also sounding slightly angry.

"You're allowed to care, just not butt into my personal life. It's not up to you who I date." I reply, slamming my locker.

"I said I know that Caitlyn. God, why are you getting so pissed off? I didn't even do anything. Sorry for worrying about my best friend dating a jerk!"

"I'm not even dating him! I might possibly go on _one_ date with him! God, Nate, just stop. I don't even know why you care so much. What does it matter to you?" I asked him, honestly curious as to what his answer would be.

"Because I-" But he stopped himself short. He looked down and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was blushing. But then he said, "I don't know, okay? Just don't go out with him."

I crossed my arms. "Well just because you said that, I'm going to go out with him!" And I turned and walked away from him to go find Matt and tell him that yes, I would like to go out with him tomorrow night.

Only problem was I couldn't find him anywhere. Oh well, I thought, I'd just find him after school or something. So instead I just wondered the halls looking for something to do, or someone to talk to. Finally I found one of my other best friends, Shane Gray, wondering the halls.

"Hey, Caity." He said walking up to me. We both sat down, leaning against the wall, next to each other. "Boy, do you look pissed off. What happened?" This boy knows me too well.

"You're stupid best friend is annoying me." I say.

He sighs. "Ah, yes. I should have known this had something to do with Nate. What'd he do now?"

I explained everything that had happened, from Matt asking me out to Nate's and my little fight. When I was done Shane sat there silently for a minute.

"Caitlyn?" He asked, for once in his life sounding serious. I nod letting him know he can continue. "Do you like Nate?"

You see, I've never told anyone, like literally ANYONE, that I'm in love with Nate. But since Shane asked, and I know I can trust him, I sighed and said, "No, I don't like him. I'm in love with him."

Shane nodded. "I always thought so, but I wasn't really sure till just now. I mean why would you want to go out with Matt just to get back at Nate if you didn't really love Nate, you know?"

I nodded. "But what should I do? I mean, something like getting asked out by Matt O'Sullivan doesn't normally happen, but I love Nate. But then again, it's not like he'd ever feel the same. So maybe I should go out with Matt." I wasn't really talking to Shane, more like just thinking out loud. But Shane was listening.

"How can you be so sure that Nate doesn't feel the same? I've known the guy for a while, and I can tell when he likes someone, and I'm pretty sure he likes you."

But I just scoffed. "No way, Shane. Trust me, the guys my best friend too, and I can tell when he likes someone, and he does not feel the same."

Then the bell rang. "Look," Shane said, quickly, as the halls started filling up with people. "Just think about what I said. And think about Nate. And him and you, together. Think about how he acts around you compared to how he acts around other people, other girls. And just think about it, and you'll see, that maybe there is something more there. Just promise me you'll think about it."

This was totally out of character for Shane. He's usually the cocky, funny guy, not the serious, trying to help other people type. But I just nodded and said, "Okay, I'll think about it." He seemed content with my answer, because he nodded, smiled at me one last time, and walked away towards his next class.

---

So later that day I'd found Matt and told him, yes, I would like to go out with him. It's now Friday, the night of our date. And surprisingly, I'm not nervous at all. Apparently we're going to go to a movie, then maybe grab something to eat.

I haven't talked to Nate since our little fight, but I'm pretty sure he knows that I'll be with Matt tonight. I'm keep telling myself that I don't care what Nate thinks, but I know that I really do care. Because I care about Nate more than anyone in the world, as a best friend I mean. But this is a date with Matt, so I really shouldn't be thinking about Nate at all.

We were hitting a 6:30 movie, so at around six Matt picked me up. He was very polite, and charming and I was genuinely having a good time. We watched the movie, a comedy, and it was pretty good and really funny. Then afterwards, Matt and I went to a Starbucks that was only about five minutes away from the movie theater. We order our drinks and a large cookie to share. And of course, he offered to pay. It was really sweet.

So we were sitting there, just talking about random things, when Matt said, "You know, I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now."

I looked down at my drink, and blushed slightly. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I always thought you'd say no. Thank goodness you didn't."

I tilted my head to the side slightly, and asked, "Why'd you think I'd say no? I mean, not that this is why I said yes to going out with you, but you're the most popular guy in school."

He smiled, "But, that's exactly why I thought you'd say no. Because you're different, Caitlyn. In a good way, of course. But I just thought you'd never go for the popular type."

It was true, I never thought I'd be in this situation, because, like he said, I've never really been into that type of guy.

It was silent for a moment before Matt said, "I really like you Caity."

My head snapped up. Caity. He called me Caity. Only one person has ever been allowed to call me that. Nate.

And I remembered what Shane had said to me the day before. And then I decided I will think about what he had said, and about Nate and me, like he'd asked me to. I realized that Shane's right. He knows Nate really well, and if he said Nate feels the same, then there is a big possibility that it could be true. I think about how Nate acts around me. I realized he's different with me than with any other girl I've ever seen him with. And it's a good thing. And I realized that I needed to tell Nate how I feel, as soon as I could. And it wasn't right for me to be with Matt when I'm completely and totally in love with Nate.

"Caitlyn?" Matt says. I realized that once again, I was taking quite a long time to answer.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Matt, but... I'm kind of in love with someone else." He looked confused and slightly shocked by what I had said. "You see, you calling me Caity, well there's thing guy, and he's my best friend, and I've loved him for some time now, and he calls me that, and I just started thinking about him. And I realized that I'm not being fair to him, or to you, by being here. I've got to tell him how I feel. But Matt, I really did have a great time tonight. So thank you, and I'm really sorry, but I've really got to go. I've got to go tell him."

He was silent throughout my little speech, but then he just smiled politely and nodded. "Okay, I'll drive you home."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, but can you actually drive me to his house, I kind of want to talk to him and tell him now. He only lives about three blocks away from me."

He nodded again, and we get up and leave. When we were in his car, we didn't say anything. We pulled up in front of Nate's house, and we sat in silence for a moment. I didn't know what to say, but I wanted to say something before getting out of the car. But then Matt broke the silence for me.

"I just have one question." He said. I nodded, letting him know to continue. "Is this the guy who was standing with you at your locker yesterday, the guy with the curly hair?"

I smiled and nodded again. "Yup. His name is Nate."

He looked at me. "He's a really lucky guy, Caitlyn."

I blushed and said, "Thank you Matt, really." It was silent again for another moment before I said, "Well I guess I should get going. Bye Matt." He just smiled politely as I got out of the car. The second I close the door, he drives away.

My palms were sweaty as I walked towards Nate's front door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After about a minute, the door opens, and there is Nate.

He looked, well... perfect. His hair was crazy curly and messy. He was wearing pajamas, he looked so comfortable, and adorable. And I swear the second he saw me, his eyes seemed to light up. "Caity?" He said, looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, now. It can't wait." I said.

He stepped outside with me, and closed the door behind him. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. I nodded, so we walked out onto the street and started walking to nowhere in particular.

He crossed his arms as we were walking, and not looking at me he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be on you're date with Matt?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile slightly. I now realized he was just jealous and that's why we'd gotten into that fight the day before. "I decided to leave early cause I wanted to talk to you about something."

He finally looked at me. "Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about."

I stared back at him and said, "About the fact that Matt's not my type. And... other things."

"What do you mean, Matt's not you're type. What does that have to do with me, or with anything really?" He sounded slightly annoyed at that point.

"Well, you see, he's not my type. And I know what my type is. I've actually already found someone who's exactly my type, and he's the one for me. Always has been, probably always will be. And Matt's not my type, but this guy is."

"Who's your type then, since you feel the need to tell me this, for whatever reason."

I grinned at him and said, "Well, he's the sweetest guy on the face of the earth, and my best friend. He's funny, but also serious when the situation calls for it, and he can handle my craziness, and is crazy at times himself. He's there for me when I need cheering up, and he tells me when I need to shut up. Basically, we balance each other out. That's my type of guy."

Nate looked a little less annoyed as he asked, "You know, usually when girls talk about their 'type' of guy, they talk about their looks. What does your guy look like?"

I turned red as I realized this was it. Once I described Nate's looks he would know that I was in love with him. And I still wasn't one hundred percent sure how he would take it. I was hoping for the best of course, but you never know. So I just started, before I could turn back, he needed to know, it was about time. "Well, he's gorgeous of course. He's got these beautiful, brown eyes, and when I look into them, I get light headed. He's a bit taller than me, with these strong arms, and every time he hugs me, I feel safe, and protected, like nothing can ever harm me while he's around. He's got this amazing smile, and every time he smiles at me, I get massive amounts of butterflies in my stomach. And his hair... sometime I just wish I could reach up and run my hand through it. It's this beautiful brown curly mess, but I love it."

The second I said that, Nate stopped walking, and turned to face me. I did the same, facing him. I was extremely nervous now. What would he say?

But he didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at me. So finally I just said, "So yeah, that's my type of guy."

"And you say you've already found him?" Nate asked, his voice barely above a whisper. I nodded. He then asked, "Do you know where this guy is now?"

I looked up and stared him straight in the eyes, and said, "He's standing right in front of me."

And without another word, Nate grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. And it was the single most amazing point of my life. We stood in the middle of the street, kissing, for god only knows how long. Finally we pulled apart, reluctantly.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" Nate said, breathlessly, grinning like an idiot.

But I'm sure my smile looked the same as his, "Probably about as long as I've waited. Which is a pretty long time, seeing as I've loved you almost as long as we've known each other,"

He nodded. "I've loved you pretty much as long as I've know you too. God, I love being able to say that to you. I love you Caitlyn."

"I love you too, Nate."

He kissed me again, took my hand, and we continued walking down the street, laughing together, occasionally kissing, and everything was finally perfect.

**A/N:** Blahhh, I never like the endings of my stories! Oh well, I actually think this turned out pretty good! But tell me what you guys think!!! Please review!!!!!!!


End file.
